elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forge
A Forge is a crafting station found in that allows the creation of armor, weapons and jewelry via the Smithing skill. The armor and weapon types are unlocked by leveling up the Smithing Skill and then choosing the perks that go with it. Forges often include grindstones, which can improve weapons, and a workbench to improve armor. Some forges have a smelter nearby, but not all. Some forges are unique in that they are the only way to forge special weapons or armor. Locations There is a Forge in almost every major town and near every major faction or guild. Some have more than others and many include smelters, but most have a workbench, tanning rack, and Grindstone. Orc Strongholds and certain dungeons and caves possess a Forge. All Imperial and Stormcloaks encampments possess an anvil, which serves the same purpose as a forge. With installed, the Dragonborn can construct a house with a forge in the basement of the house. A smelter can be found outside. Unique forges *Aetherium Forge *Atronach Forge *Lunar Forge *Skyforge Trivia *The fire pit's hot iron bars that are in the Forge are one of the few environmental objects (excluding traps) that can cause damage. Players are free to stand, lounge, or linger in all other sources of fire except for the lingering flames from dragons. *The Skyforge does not damage the player if the player stands on the fire pit. *Being damaged by a forge's fire slowly grants Destruction experience. Bugs * There is an animation glitch where the Dragonborn would grab the metal by the hot end and hammer the cold end. * There is a bug where the animation for using the forge is incorrect. The hot end of a metal strip is by the Dragonborn's elbow two seconds after the forge has begun to be used. When the Dragonborn would grab a metal strip, the Dragonborn grabs air. The Dragonborn then turns to the anvil as normal. However, the metal strip is still by the Dragonborn elbow, and the cold end of the metal strip is not actually placed on the anvil. The hammer is hitting the anvil, but not the metal strip. Then the Dragonborn puts the cold end of the metal strip into cold water, and the water ejects steam. **This is only caused if the Dragonborn has a shield equipped. This bug can be temporarily disabled by unequipping a shield, unsheathing a weapon, sheathing it, and optionally, re-equipping the shield. The animation for the forge should display as intended, but will be bugged if a one-handed weapon and a shield are unsheathed. **The Dragonborn will grab the hot end of the metal and bring it over to the anvil. Hammer the anvil but will miss the metal. * There is a chance that using the forge can cause a piece of metal to be stuck to the Dragonborn's left hand at all times, even when the Dragonborn pulls the rope three times before one is actually picked up. **Fix: Exit the forge and use it again. The animation should now function properly. *There is a bug on the anvil. The metal strip is "sinking" through the anvil and the player will hit the anvil itself. Appearances * de:Schmiede (Skyrim) es:Fragua del herrero fr:Forge it:Forgia del Fabbro ja:Forge pl:Kuźnia pt:Forja ru:Кузница (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Skyrim: Interactive Items